


Why Wouldn't I?

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But pretty much just fluff, Fluff, Mentions of Flowey-Genocide Runs, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, heh, slight angst, they're buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Something I wrote for Undertale Secret Santa over on TumblrJust Papyrus and Flowey being buds





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for geek-with-tea over there lol

Papyrus laid back on the grass, the light dew a minor annoyance to the peace he felt in that moment. Sans didn’t know he was here; there was no way to explain everything, not after what all had happened. No, Sans was at home, on the Surface, no doubt joking with their former queen and helping Frisk with their homework. Papyrus, however, was deep Underground, past Snowdin and the Ruins, to a little patch of grass that housed one of the few friends he had made before the Resets started all those years ago.

“Papyrus, why do you still come down here?” Flowey was beside him, leaves fluttering slightly in the cavern breeze, no doubt staring at him in confusion. Papyrus smiled, closing his sockets and putting his arms behind his head.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ever since Frisk had stopped resetting and freed them all, Papyrus had visited Flowey at least once a month. He was very aware something had happened to his small friend when Frisk broke the barrier, something that brought back some of the previous, forgotten emotions of his past self. Flowey still got mad when Papyrus slipped up and called him Asriel.

“Because I tried to kill you all? Because I’m stuck down here, and you can stay on the surface.” Papyrus could hear the sad note in the other’s voice. He sighed, sitting up to look at the other.

“If I could take you with me, I would. You know that.” Flowey gave a little huff, looking down at the ground he was stuck in. 

“I know...Maybe it’s better I don’t.” Flowey had talked, at length, with Papyrus about things he had done during past resets, and while most of it made his marrow boil with rage and hatred; Flowey had changed once the barrier was broken. It made Papyrus wish all the more he could bring his friend back up to the Surface with him, show him all the wonderful things they had discovered. He would bring things down with him sometimes, strange foods or books that he thought Flowey might like.

He looked over at the two slushie cups, laying on their sides, long empty. He smiled as he remembered Flowey’s reaction; his eyes lighting up and a large smile on his face as he slurped down his treat. He’d have to remember to take those with him when he left.

“You should stop coming down here, Papyrus. Sans is going to follow you one of these days. You’re going to get in trouble.” Papyrus turned to frown at his friend, hands resting on his lap.

“He won’t. And even if he did, I wouldn’t let him do anything to you.” he said with the utmost sincerity. He tilted his head as Flowey began to chuckle, looking up at him with sorrowful eyes.

“It’s not me I’m worried about getting hurt.” 

Papyrus thought about that for a moment. He knew Flowey had changed, that something had happened to make him less...murdery. But he also knew what he was capable of, what he had already done to torture the people who lived in the Underground. What he had done to torture his own brother. A wave of anger overcame him for a moment, but he pushed it down. He still had faith that Flowey could do better, be better. He smiled.

“I wouldn’t let you do anything bad. I believe in you, I know even if he did come down here, you wouldn’t hurt him. You haven’t hurt me, right?” He grinned as Flowey nodded, still frowning slightly. Finally the flower turned to look at at the hole in the mountain, far above them, the light growing dim.

“You should go home, Papyrus. Bring me another slushie next time, alright?” Papyrus snickered as he gathered up their trash, bending down to give his tiny friend a loving pat on the head.

“I’ll see you later. And I’ll bring another, I promise!” And with that, Papyrus had disappeared into the entrance to the Ruins. Flowey watched him go with a smile, then looked back up to the cavernous hole that let him glimpse the outside world. If he really tried, he was certain he could see the stars his tall friend was always going on about.


End file.
